Alma gêmea
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele tinha testemunhado o amor dos melhores amigos e queria o mesmo para a mulher que ele amava, nao importa o quanto tempo eles teriam. ele viveria aquele amor ao maximo


**Alma gêmea.**

**Fabio Jr.**

Gina caminhava pelo lago com um sorriso enorme, ela e Harry tinham testemunhado o casamento de Rony e Mione, embora a mãe dela achou que era muito cedo para eles se casarem e em plena guerra, ela não pode deixar de sorrir ao se lembrar do irmão e da amiga, os dois emanavam uma aura de pura alegria.

Outra coisa que a marcou naquele dia era Harry, de alguma forma enquanto Rony e Mione declaravam os seus votos, Harry e Gina tinham feito o mesmo, e um laço se criou entre eles.

-Eu te amo –ele fala quietamente no ouvido dela fazendo ela sorrir.

-Você não sabe o quanto eu te amo –ele sorri mais e fala num sussurro.

-Sei sim –

**Por você eu tenho feito e faço tudo que puder  
Pra que a vida seja mais alegre do que era antes**

Eles andavam de mãos dadas pelo lago e nem notam que estavam emanando uma aura que parecia fortalecer as proteções da escola.

-Alvo –Mcgonagall fala assombrada –estes dois... Eles... –ele sorri para ela e fala.

-Sim minha querida, aqueles dois tem mostrado poderes que eu nunca vi em toda a minha vida –ele sorri mais e abraça a professora de Transfiguração –Creio que a próxima geração de Potters vai ser uma das mais poderosas do mundo mágico –Mcgonagall não fala mais nada e fica encarando o casal abraçada ao diretor.

**Tem algumas coisas que acontecem que é você quem tem que resolver  
Acho graça quando às vezes, louca, você perde a pose e diz foi sem querer.**

Os dois se sentaram perto do lago e não falavam nada, apenas se aconchegaram um no outro, sentindo o amor deles.

-Eu te amo Gina –ele fala num sussurro para ela –quando eu vi a Mione e o Rony se casando... Senti algo que eu não sei explicar –ele encara bem ela –eu vou derrotar ele Gina... Eu vou garantir o nosso futuro –ele a puxa para mais perto –Vou me assegurar que os nossos filhos sejam felizes em um mundo sem lutas –ela sorri mais e o beija delicadamente.

**Quantas vezes no seu canto em silêncio você busca o meu olhar  
E me fala sem palavras que me ama tudo bem, tá tudo certo.**

-Eles parecem tão felizes juntos –Hermione fala com um sorriso no rosto ao ver os dois amigos perto do lago.

-Eu entendo o que você fala amor –Rony fala com um sorriso –Os dois se completam... Podemos ver de longe que os dois se ama –ele a puxa para ele –assim como eu te amo Hermione Weasley –ela dá uma risadinha e beija o marido dela.

**De repente você põe a mão por dentro e arranca o mal pela raiz  
Você sabe como me fazer feliz.**

Os dois voltam para a festa com as mãos entrelaçadas, parecia que eles tinham medo de perder contato, a festa foi se estendendo durante horas, as pessoas riam, brindavam e falavam sobre tudo, mas a felicidade era notável naquele lugar, em uma hora, Harry se afasta um pouco e fica apenas observando os amigos e a família dele, todos sorrindo, todos vivendo, aquela era uma das cenas que ficaria na mente dele por toda a vida.

-Você não precisa mais ficar sozinho amor –Gina fala com um sorriso e o abraça, os dois ficam vendo a família deles se divertindo, era uma cena que eles guardariam no coração para sempre.

**Carne e unha, alma gêmea, bate coração, as metades da laranja  
Dois amantes, dois irmãos duas forças que se atraem sonho lindo  
De viver, estou morrendo de vontade de você.**

No dia seguinte, Harry tinha tomado uma decisão, depois de ver o casamento dos amigos, ele decide que ele quis aquela felicidade, mesmo que ele não conseguisse viver o bastante, ele viveria o amor que ele tinha por Gina, ele coloca o anel delicadamente no bolso e se arruma, ele faria de tudo para fazer ela feliz, não importa o que fosse, logo os dois pediram para que Dumbledore fizesse uma cerimônia reservada, eles não queriam que as pessoas soubessem, apenas alguns amigos sabiam do casamento, Harry olha para a mulher dele e fala.

-Eu te amo Gina Potter –ela sorri mais e fala.

-Você não sabe o quanto te amo Harry Potter –e os dois se unem em um beijo, a alma deles tinha se unido e nada poderia mudar isso, eles seriam felizes por toda a eternidade.

**MAIS UMA SONG PARA A MINHA LINDINHA AMANDA... TE ADORO MINHA LINDA... NAO SE PREOCUPE.. AS COISAS VAO MELHORAR..**


End file.
